1. Field of the Invention
The invention presented relates generally to awnings and especially awnings or canopies attached to a motor vehicle. In this application the motor vehicle is a truck where the awning attaches to the side of the truck bed and can provide shelter either to the side of the truck bed or over the truck bed.
2. Description of Related Art
Several different awnings and shelters have been described in prior art. Several of these awnings have also been attached to vehicles such as bicycles, golf carts, boats, automobiles and trucks. Awnings and shelters that attach to trucks have been outlined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,202,664 B1, 5,660,425, 5,417,469 and 6,394,118 B1. Although these devices seem to be effective shelters, none of them appear to be economical to produce, lightweight, and have the capability to break down into a compact package for easy storage. None of the prior art utilizes lightweight flexible tent poles to achieve an efficient hoop-tension type structure, which is one key advantage of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,664 B1 discloses an awning capable of sheltering the side of a truck bed, and converting to provide shelter over the truck bed by releasing a mechanism and rotating the awning into the alternate position. This apparatus also extends vertically to adjust the height of the awning for different applications. The complexity of the mechanism and the weight associated with the rigid members used to support the awning most likely cause it to be costly to produce, heavy and bulky when stored. These factors tend to distract from its apparent attractiveness, which is evident by the fact that its use to date in the field has been minimal at best. It would be desirable to avoid costly mechanisms and multiple part assemblies when trying to devise a simple and economical awning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,425 discloses a shelter apparatus that is partially supported by the rear portion of a truck bed and partially supported by the ground. This device extends aft of the vehicle, and therefore is limited to provide protection aft of the vehicle only. It would be desirable to be able to protect the area to the side of the truck bed, thereby effectively using the vehicle to amplify the benefit of the shelter. It would also be desirable to be able to reposition the vehicle without removal of the shelter. Supporting the shelter by making contact with the ground makes this difficult to accomplish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,469 discloses yet another canopy apparatus that is partially supported by the rear portion of a truck bed and partially supported by the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,118 B1 discloses a canopy structure that is anchored by the rear wheels of a truck. This canopy also extends aft of the truck to provide shelter in that area. The structure of this apparatus is comprised of a several piece frame attached to two heavy based plates that are secured between the rear wheels of the truck and the ground. This apparatus appears to be quite complex, difficult to set up, difficult to take down and quite costly to produce. Again, it would be desirable for a shelter to be attached only to the truck so that the vehicle could be repositioned if desired. Minimizing the complexity of the supporting structure and providing a lightweight package are important aspects for canopy that is easily erected, dismantled and packaged for compact storage.
As can be seen by the foregoing descriptions of prior art, shelters attached to vehicles, and especially truck beds are well known, however, none of the prior art satisfies the following combination of requirements that were set forth prior to the discovery of the disclosed invention: (1) provide a economical shelter for the protection of persons seated or standing along side a truck bed or inside of the truck bed. (2) Be easily erected and easily disassembled by one man (3) complex, part-extensive features must be avoided to minimize cost, weight, part-count and complexity. (4) The shelter must be entirely supported by the truck so that the truck can be repositioned without removing or disassembling the shelter. (5) The shelter must be capable of withstanding gusty winds and rain. (6) The shelter, when disassembled and stowed, must be smaller than 8″ in diameter and 30″ long. (7) The shelter must be adaptable to a majority of pickup truck bed types to maximize market exposure.